The Piano and the Rose Part II
by Anne T.M
Summary: The is a sequel to the previously published The Piano and the Rose. It is set in the holodeck where Chakotay confronts the Caprtain about a program he found. It would be helpful to read the first story before reading this one. Extreme M rating!


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount, none of them belong to me because if they did I would have treated them better when they were on air.

This story was inspired by the picture of a rose resting on a piano, hence the title.

Thanks to Katlady who immediately demanded that the original story needed a sequel, though it's been a long time coming.

The Piano and the Rose Part II

Suddenly, everything within him erupted. His lips clamped down on hers and he savagely ravished her mouth. While his lips completely engulfed hers his tongue relentlessly plundered the inside. He thrust his tongue deep inside, trying desperately to reach some imaginary location in the back of her throat. With as much force as he started the kiss he ended it. He pulled his head back and saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were already bruised from his assault. In one quick motion he removed her jacket and once again her body was sandwiched between him and the wall. He could feel the curve of her breasts pushing against his chest. The thin shirt that she wore underneath her uniform jacket did nothing to hide the feel on her nipples as they press against him.

"Chakotay I…"

Before she could make another sound Chakotay took possession of her mouth once again. He ran his tongue across the top on her teeth before he swirled it around her own tongue. He felt her react to him as they danced within her mouth. When he changed tactics and thrust his stiff tongue in and out over and over, he felt the vibrations of her moan pass across the surface of his tongue and back into his own mouth. Soon after that, his hips began to keep time with his tongue, in and out, in and out, faster and faster until he lost all control. His hands reached up and grabbed the front of her tee shirt and ripped it off before descending on her neck. He licked up and down the right side of her it; covering it with the spit they had just finished exchanging. When he was satisfied that he had covered the entire territory, he moved to the other side, where he sucked until her skin was raw. He thought she may have cried out in pain as he pinched the skin between his teeth but he wasn't sure. He moved his mouth to her ear. Through clenched teeth he ordered her to take off her bra. She didn't move fast enough to please him so he pulled his body from hers and shouted, "TAKE IT OFF! NOW!"

Before the bra hit the floor Chakotay's hands were on her nipples. He pinched and pulled as he continued to grind his painfully restrained cock against her pants. This time he was sure he heard her cry out but he doubted that she was in pain. Subconsciously he knew that he was being too rough but he could not stop himself. While stripping off his shirt he latched onto her erect nipple. He was a man on the brink of starvation, frantic to quench his thirst. It was a thirst born of seven years of flirtation and frustration but tonight he would drink his fill. Suddenly he needed to see her naked.

He gave her tight red bud once last lick before he picked her up and moved to the front of the bed. The minute her feet hit the floor he pushed her back until she flopped down on top of the covers. Chakotay lifted her legs and uncovered both of her feet. Once she was back flat on the bed, he bent over and yanked off her pants and underwear. When she was completely naked he ordered her to spread her legs. "Wider, Kathryn. I want to see all of you."

His eyes glazed over as he watched her obey him. Slowly she slid her legs across the blanket until she was completely exposed, then he pounced. Using his hands he pushed up on the top of her thighs giving his mouth easy access. With no preamble he dove into her and began licking up the moisture that had accumulated between her lips. He ran his tongue across every inch of exposed skin. The sound of him lapping her up echoed throughout the room. He felt her struggling against his hold so he freed her long enough to take off his own pants. Now naked himself, he returned to the bed and grabbed each of her legs behind her knees. He pushed her legs over his shoulder which in turn lifted her ass off of the bed. When he bent down once again and licked her from back to front he was sure the cry her heard had nothing to do with pain. Using his upper body to create the motion, he set her rocking back and forth across his tongue. Each new movement allowed him to lick her from crack to clit. He noticed that every time his tongue moved across her ass she struggled to escape his hold. She was trying to push herself to the side to shield herself from his anal assault but he wouldn't have it.

"STOP IT!" He shouted.

Then he lifted her up so that he could shove a pillow under her. Once she was settled he used his powerful hands to spread her cheeks so that he could lick her hole. He swirled his tongue round and round. When he heard her moaning increase he stuck it inside. Her hips bucked wildly as he invaded her in the basest of ways. By now all he heard was a continuous whimper.

"That's my girl."

Once again she tried to say his name but it came out in a choked whisper.

"What is it Kathryn? Now you want to talk? That time is long past." He pulled himself back and released her legs. When he looked down he was mesmerized by what he saw. She was covered in sweat with her hair messed and matted. Her ass was resting on a pillow with her cunt was facing him, inviting him to come inside. Her feet were flat on the bed with her knees pointing toward the ceiling. Using just his fingers he pushed her knees so that she opened even wider. "You want to talk? Then tell me." In a motion that was cruelly deliberate his finger scraped across her swollen clit and came to rest at the entrance he so desired.

"Tell me." Very slowly he pushed his finger inside.

"Tell me." At a pace that was just as calculated he withdrew that finger and proceeded to licked it clean.

Kathryn's head was moving from to side as he added a second a finger to probe her insides.

"Tell me." His fingers were now gliding in and out of her as she raised herself up to match his pace.

"Tell Kathryn. You know you want too." Each time he repeated the command he increased his velocity until he was frantically fingering her as he demanded that she tell him what he needed to hear.

He moved up onto his knees to help him increase the speed. "Tell me, Kathryn…" in and out, in and out… "Tell me, Kathryn!"… in and out, in and out…

"TELL ME, KATHRYN!" …in and out, in and out…

"Oh, god, Chakotay, I want you."

His fingers continued to pound her even as he felt the first hint of her muscles contacting. "Not good enough. Tell me. Tell me NOW, Kathryn."

"I need you to fuck me Chakotay." Instantly his fingers were replaced with his cock. In on deep thrust he was buried to the hilt inside her yielding pussy. He dropped his body down on top and her hands quickly grabbed onto his shoulder. He was lost inside of her. He pounded and pounded in movements that were so ferocious that they were almost spastic. He turned his head and captured her lips one last time before he shoved himself so deep that his balls were slapping against her ass. When she wrapped her legs around his back and convulsed against him it was all that he could take. With one final thrust he emptied himself within her. As the liquid spilled out of him, the fury that had started the night flowed with it. Until finally, he rested his sweat covered body against hers and they each struggled to breath.

When the ability to move returned to him he rolled them both onto their sides. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were bruises. Her neck was covered in circles that ranged from pink to red and her breast were marked and inflamed. He reached out and gently ran his finger across the inflammation that his mouth had caused. It was at that moment that he realized how out of control he'd been. "Kathryn, I am sorry. I didn't…"

Now it was her turn. "Shut up." He started to pull away certain that she must hate him for what he did, but she wouldn't let him. "Shut up and listen." She raised her hand and tenderly stroked the side of his head. "I love you and I have for longer than I can remember. When I found this program I was appalled. As I watched some of the scenes I was nauseous. Then…" she shivered just thinking about it, "when I saw the bedroom I couldn't hold back my emotions. I broke down and sobbed."

Chakotay put his arm around her shoulder and shifted until she was firmly nestled against him. "I'm so sorry you saw that."

"It's not your fault."

"No, but after what you just said I can imagine how much it hurt you."

"It did. Because real or not, she was in the one place that I couldn't be, your bed."

"You're there now. Not that I gave you much choice."

"Don't kid yourself. I had a choice. If I wanted to leave I would have." Kathryn raised her hand and point to the entrance to the bedroom where this all started. "Right there, in that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to have sex with you."

"But did you want it to be as rough as it was?"

She laughed just a little. "Well, maybe not all the time. There's nothing wrong with you telling me what to do every now and then. But maybe next time we can take our time and go a little easier when we…

Chakotay completed her sentence before he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "…make love."

She leaned up on her elbow and looked into his eyes. "Yes, make love. Because that is what this is, love."

Chakotay closed his eyes and pulled her tightly against. "It always was."


End file.
